


It's A Dog's Life.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Season Eight, extended drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam has a canine encounter in the park. A loose tag to Man's Best Friend With Benefits. Season 8, ep 15 (an awful ep by the way!)
Kudos: 7





	It's A Dog's Life.

Sam reveled in the warm caress of the midday sun as he sat splayed out on the bench. Dean was late getting back so he'd wandered into the near-by park to wait.

His eyes were closed, his face turned skyward enjoying the quiet moment when he felt a rough wet tongue slobbering over the hand he'd posed on the bench's armrest. Alarmed, he pulled it back, his eyes focusing on the dog that was gazing up at him with an inquisitive tilt of its head.

Normally Sam would've petted and made a fuss of the cute animal but his recent encounter with a member of the canine family had made him more careful. Between skinwalkers and witches' familiars, he'd begun to cultivate a healthy suspicion where dogs were concerned.

Damn all supernatural fuglies, he cursed to himself. He'd always loved dogs and now he was at the stage of not wanting to touch them in case they changed into something weird!

Sam went for the 'ignore it and it'll go away' ploy but the dog placed a paw on his leg, begging for his attention. Sam brushed it off.

He picked up a nearby twig and threw it as far as he could. "Go fetch, boy!" he yelled.

The dog looked up at him and then in the direction Sam had thrown the twig as if undecided, but with a joyous woof he ran off after it.

Just then Sam heard the roar of the Impala as Dean pulled up to the curb.

He gathered up his stuff and hi-tailed it to the car. He could see the dog making its way back at full speed with the wood in its mouth and he opened the passenger door, throwing himself inside and pulling it shut just as the dog reached the car.

He turned his head to see Dean watching him with a bemused expression on his face. "What was all that about Sam?" he frowned. "You suddenly become allergic to dogs?"

Sam gave a slightly embarrassed glance at his brother and shrugged.

"Na, it's just…well recently dogs just haven't been dogs anymore, kinda."

Dean nodded.

"Yeah well. I know you're a big geek for dogs and it sure sucks that you've gone all cagey about them but I get it; dogs just ain't what they used to be, man!" Dean concluded as he put the car into drive. "But that doesn't mean they're all shape-shifters or whatever."

"Right! I suppose I'm starting to get paranoid about dogs now," Sam grinned, shaking his head at his over the top behavior.

Back in the park, the dog twitched its ears at the departing car and after the black machine had turned the corner out of sight, the Being morphed into its true form. It had heard that the younger Winchester was fond of dogs but the information he had been given obviously hadn't been correct.

He'd try again when he'd gathered better Intel on the human.  
The End


End file.
